WTY
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set in Series Three. With the support of his loved ones behind him, Harvey decides to write to his former bully and tormentor. The one and only, Jeff Morgan.


**This one-shot is based on the idea that Harvey would write to Jeff, in order to extend an olive branch, and gain some answers from his former tormentor. May do Jeff's reply in either a second chapter, or a different fic.**

* * *

 **WTY**

 _Dear Jeffrey…. Actually, I should just write 'Jeff' because I know how much you hate your full name…. So, Jeff. Hi, Jeff!_

 _NO!_

 _Crap, I'll start again…._

 _Dear Jeff,_

 _I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing to you. Considering how I'm your 'favourite victim' and everything. Well… Mum said that I SHOULD write to past tormentors and bullies, because most of the time, they've changed, and hearing from a person they used to abuse, gives them closure? Anyway, you're probably wondering how my Mum knows that you used to bully me…. Well, I ended up telling her, after YEARS of keeping quiet._

 _She finally believed me, even though my brother, (you remember Lloyd, right?), kept telling her what you used to do to me in school, stuff she always scoffed at, but now, she can't stop saying sorry._

 _So, I should probably tell you how my life is going. I'm 14 now, and I'm still with Ingrid. She doesn't like me writing to you, AT ALL, but I have to do this, to prove to myself that I can let go of the past… I hope you can too…._

 _Yeah, I'm 14, and I still love airplanes! I'm 5"6 now, and I've changed my hairstyle, no more bowl cut! Hah…_

 _How are you doing? You doing well at School? By the way, what school do you go to now? Don't get me wrong, I was REALLY HAPPY when you left St Champions, but I've always wondered where you went off to. We moved to a small village, about a year ago, because our Dad got a job at the local Biology Research Centre there. Got 'Headhunted', which was quite funny. You know, cause our surname is 'Hunter?' But we moved again, not too far up the road from the village. Actually, it's closer to the neighbourhood where we used to live, and where you did as well. I know you moved. Before we left to go to the village, I saw that your house was up for sale… So, where did you go? (If you don't mind me asking!)_

 _This is the third house me and my brother have lived in, and I like it. So much happened recently, it's nice to get a fresh start._

 _Lloyd came out of a coma recently, and my sister had to deal with another version of her… Oh yeah! I forgot to mention! You know, Dinah Glass? The girl that our Mum was adopting? Well, after we defeated the Headmaster, (for the first time), Mum and Dad adopted her! Like, officially!_

 _Talking of the Headmaster, me and my group keep encountering him! The stupid old man won't leave us alone! But I think he's gone for real now…. This plant, called 'Creeper' twisted round his ankle and yanked him back into this tube, then he sort of got obliterated…. It was wicked cool, but kind of horrible…_

 _Anyways, I should tell you about my group._

 _Ingrid's doing great, still mouthy though (I'll probably get a whack for that!), and Ian's hoping to go to this Drama school when he's a bit older. Mandy has had to deal with some stuff recently, (her older sister is on trial for some drug scandal), and Lloyd is still recovering from the whole coma thing. Dinah's more intelligent than ever, and she even got herself a boyfriend! Well… they're not dating, but they're keeping in touch._

 _Do you still talk to anyone from St Champions? Oh, you'll never guess who was living in the village at the same time as us!_

 _ROSE CARTER!_

 _Her Mum got a job at the BRC, but turns out that the Headmaster was using the two of them as his pawns in order to unleash his latest plan. Poor Rose, being hypnotised yet again. I bet that feels awful… Does it?_

 _I have a book on hypnotism. I need a bit of work though, I can't control my sister yet._

 _Yeah, we've been busy since the whole Headmaster being a Headmaster at St Champions thing! Me and Ingrid were 'Masterminds', because we were the only people not affected by that Octopus game, 'Octopus Dare', did you hear about it? And in the end, WE SAVED THE DAY! It was brilliant!_

 _Yeah, a lot has gone on, including the 'Hunky Parker' craze… I don't like to talk about that._

 _The whole time writing this letter, I've wanted to ask you one thing… and here it goes._

 _Why me?_

 _Like, I know I have asthma and a weak Immune system, hence 'Wheezy', but the insults about my weight? My intelligence? Making me cry every day? Why? Did you get some sort of thrill out it?_

 _I never did anything to you, Jeff. I tried to keep my head down and please everyone. But obviously, it didn't work._

 _I doubt you'll come back to me, but I just wanted to let you know how I was getting on with my life, and all of my loved ones are very proud of me for writing this. 'Tackling My Demons' is what my Grandad said._

 _Lastly, know that I can never forgive you for what you did, and said… but I hope to smooth things over and start afresh._

 _Thanks for reading, I guess,_

 _Harvey James Hunter_


End file.
